


Submissive

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon doesn’t know when it started (It probably did back then in the Young Justice’s days, but it really doesn’t matter anymore).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive

 

Kon doesn’t know when it started (It probably did back then in the Young Justice’s days, but it really doesn’t matter anymore). Because it is here now.

This…

_Compulsion._

It happens in front of people and when they’re alone. It doesn’t matter when.

Even when he’s bigger and stronger it doesn’t matter. Because even since the very start, everytime he did something wrong in Tim’s standards the former Robin would just  _glare_  at him and he would oblige.

Eager to please and regretful just like a puppy in training.

And now.

Now Tim is not his team leader anymore. He isn’t even part of the team. They barely see each other in a daily basis.

But the compulsion is right  _there._  In the back of his head.

That  _need_ , to please, to know that Tim is there. And that if he needs him. If he wants him there.

He will come. He  _will_  be there.

For him. No seconds thoughts. No doubts. He will fly away and do whatever Tim wants him to. 

_Anything._

He had seen it. That future.

When he kills if Tim wants him to. Like nothing more than a killing machine, like a tool for Tim’s plots and ideas.

He craves it.

To be used. To have a purpose. The kind of purpose that no one have ever gave him. No one exepts Tim.

And when they’re together. When  _he_  has a constant use for him. To show him off in Gotham and to kiss him when he wants him. To go out in dates when he feels specialy bored.

Or when he’s very,  _very_  good and they have sex.

When he’s on top of him. Inside him.  _Rutting_. Like a dog. Like a toy. Fucking but being the one fucked all the same. Handing his will and body and release over.

"Good Boy Kon" He would say petting his hair "Just like that"

"No. Don’t come" He would pant and moan "Not just yet" and "Kon that’s and order"

And he would wait, he would go  _slower_. And  _faster_. And _harder_.

And whatever Tim wants him to do until he gives him consent to come. Or even if he doesn’t.

Because that is  _his_  too.

He doesn’t know when it started. (It probably did back then in the Young Justice’s days, but it really doesn’t matter anymore)

Because it’s easier this way. It’s safer. Because it just happens.

And he’s bigger, stronger. And Tim is fragile and so  _utterly_  human.

But Kon knows.

That even then.

Tim is in charge here. 


End file.
